Bad Romance
by Dokuhan
Summary: Red X and Robin have always had a game of cat and mouse. It's natural for villians and heroes to hate each other, but sometimes something forms between that hate and there's only one way to release that tension.


**Warnings: Slash (no duh), smut, mentions of sex (both consensual and non-consensual) between an adult and minor/child (nothing explicit), dark themes.**

**Disclaimer: I own **_**nothing**_**, this is proof that I shouldn't own this series. Bad things happen when I'm given the time to write. I'm one sick puppy.**

**Notes: Okay, for mathematical sake, let's say that Robin was about 15 during the Apprentice arc and around 16 or 17 here. **

**

* * *

**

It was a constant game of cat-and-mouse between the two of them, a never ending chase over rooftops and denials. A denial of attraction, of tension, of basically any feeling besides malice between hero and villain – the way things should be against the way they turned out to be. It was _their _game though. It didn't involve Raven, Cyborg, Beast Boy, or even Starfire – it was just them: Robin and Red-X.

Robin wasn't even sure what exactly had happened to the others, surprisingly they had fallen pretty far behind him. Maybe they were getting the hint that this was _his _business. Or, more likely, they thought it would be a better idea to cut the thief off a few blocks ahead. God, he didn't even care anymore at this point, right now he just wanted to catch Red-X. The reason was there, in his mind somewhere, but everything else was too focused on their little game.

He didn't yell when something grabbed his arm and pulled him into the shadows before his feet hit the next rooftop, his training was far too good for something like that. Instead he willingly fell into the embrace, a devilish smirk playing across his face. "Aren't you even _a little_ concerned that I'm going to turn you in?"

"I don't know, aren't _you _concerned about your friends catching us?" Red turned the hero so they were facing each other. Robin could practically hear the smirk in his voice. "Fraternizing with the enemy, could jeopardize your position as leader couldn't it? Of course this isn't the first time you've done something like that, eh, Dickie-boy?"

Robin – Dick – narrowed his eyes at the villain, "It isn't very fair that you know my name and I don't know yours. When have _you _ever been fair though?" His fingers wrapped around the material of the costume – _his _costume. "Take it off for me? Please."

A dry laugh, "You know I can't say no to you." Red X removed his arms from the other boy's waist and shook him off. His hands undid the catches of the white mask and he pulled it off. His hair was jet black, about the same shade as Dick's own, and hung in front of his eyes with a white streak in the bangs that looked far too real to be dyed. His ears were pierced, an industrial in the right and a pair of studs in the left, and there were two loops on the right side of his bottom lip. Dick still had no clue what color his eyes were, as the criminal wore a red domino mask. He didn't need to see them though to know there was a mischievous glint there. "Better?"

Dick wrapped his arms around Red X's neck and buried his fingers in the thick black hair. "Much." He pressed their lips together and shuddered a little from the warmth of it as well as the cool metal of the lip rings.

X's arms returned to their previous position at Dick's waist, pulling him closer and pressing their bodies together. He opened his mouth a bit and ran his tongue enticingly across the other's bottom lip. A hand trailed a little lower and grabbed at Dick's ass – _goddamn, _how could it be _that _amazing? – eliciting a gasp and a perfect opportunity to slide into the warmth of his mouth.

Dick's grip tightened as their tongues slid against each other. He pushed back a bit until, they were in X's mouth. He didn't get much of a chance to take control though, within seconds X managed to catch his tongue and start sucking on it. That managed to make his knees go completely weak, even holding onto X, he wasn't sure how he was managing standing. His head was staring to get dizzy from the lack of oxygen, a few milliseconds past before his mind registered that he could breathe through his nose. It was understandable though! It could be pretty hard to concentrate when X's hand was kneading at him and pressing their hips together.

When X finally did release his hold on Robin's mouth, they were both panting and their eyes locked through the lenses of their domino masks. Robin managed to smirk a bit and trail his gloved fingers up and down his neck. X let out a low growl, before pressing Dick flush against him, kissing him aggressively – licking, sucking, and biting at the teen's lips as he whimpered. He moved towards his earlobe and whispered harshly, "You like that, kid?" He lightly nipped, before sliding his tongue up the shell and biting down.

Dick moaned and pulled him back into a hard lip-lock. He panted as he pulled away and murmured, "You're gonna kill me if you keep teasing me like that."

"Who says I'm teasing?" X grinned a bit as his hand moved from Dick's ass up his hip, his stomach, and his chest before easily undoing the catches of his cape and letting it fall to the ground.

The question of _how _Red X knew how to undo his cape ran through Dick's mind at that. He had made the Red X costume without a cape due to his general dislike for them – planning that whatever costumes or identities came after Robin would not include them – and for easier movement.

Any thought of asking though quickly left his mind when X _bit down _on his neck. He gasped harshly and writhed a little, it had been a long time since he'd been bitten. Granted not as long as he probably would have preferred given certain circumstance, but nevertheless. "I thought we agreed, no marking." He sneered, trying to ignore how good it felt.

"The cape covers it, kid. Besides, how could I resist?" X licked a little at the wound, his hands finding purchase wherever they could.

"So, you really expect me to just let you undress and take advantage of me?"

"Well, what are you going to do about it, kid?"

Robin grabbed at X's shoulders and pushed him back against one of the walls of the rooftop access building. His leg moved in between the slightly taller boy's and pushed _up_. He smirked fiendishly at the hiss it drew out and started to grind it against his semi-hard cock. "You _really _expected me to let you take advantage?" His left hand continued to hold X down as he pulled the glove off his right with his teeth.

"Well, well. Birdie's got some pent up aggression. Whatever shall I do?"

Dick let out an exasperated scoff before pulling off his other glove. He moved down onto his knees and trailed his hands up X's legs, before coming to the start of the lower half of the costume. He tilted his head a little to look at X, before pulling it down, jockstrap included, around his thighs. Surprisingly, Dick didn't hesitate to wrap his right hand around the base of the other teen's erection and started pumping up-and-down.

X let out a short moan and gripped his hands against the wall. "Shit! Dick!" he gasped out. He had expected him to be a little bit more demure about all of this, not to just jump right in. He panted and tried not to thrust into the surprisingly experienced grip. "This – ahh, fuck – this isn't you're first time doing this, is it?"

Robin gave an uninterested hum before poking his tongue out to trace the head of X's cock, tasting the pre-cum. He laughed quietly as his partner moaned, "What makes you think that? Maybe I'm just naturally gifted." He gave another lick, this time trailing from the base to tip, his hand moving to trail up the top half of X's costume. "Or, you could be absolutely right, but I'm sure you aren't interested in that." Before X could get a chance to protest, Robin had his erection enveloped in his mouth.

Red X let out a string of curses as he tried not to thrust in his mouth and buried his gloved hands in Robin's hair. Oh god, who _else _had he done this to in order to be so uninhibited? He couldn't even think straight as soon as Dick started moving up and down, his tongue occasionally rubbing and pressing against the tip. And by the time he swallowed around him, X felt like he could explode at any minute. "Kid, if you don't stop, I'm gonna come at any minute."

Robin pulled away. "Isn't that the point?" He licked at the head again, his time looking face-to-face with his partner.

"Well, I'd rather do it someplace else."

A smirk crossed the boy's face as he leaned back on the heels of his feet. He grabbed X's hand and eased him down to his level as he pressed their lips back together, and X could _swear _he tasted himself on Dick's tongue, before pulling something out of his utility belt to press into X's hand. He sucked at the other boy's bottom lip seductively before pulling away, "What's stopping you?"

Words weren't needed as he pushed Robin down onto his back and started tugging off the hero's boots. His other hand dropped the tube that it was holding to start undoing the red tunic as Robin started to push up the top half of his costume. X peeled away the teen hero's tunic before grabbing his wrists and holding them over Robin's head with his right hand. He laughed dryly as the left trailed up before sliding past he waistband of the green spandex, past the athletic cup. "Pretty smooth…" he hissed as Dick bucked slightly, "You shave or something, Kid?"

"S-shut up." Dick managed to snap out as he panted and pushed himself up into X's gloved hand. "Just shut up and _fuck_ me." He managed to pull himself free of X's grip and slide his hands up the lean muscle's of his chest. He leant up and pressed their lips together, hard.

X growled and quickly withdrew his hand to pull away the rest of Dick's clothes, who lifted his hips in assistance. He threw the spandex to the side before pushing the other boy away and pulled the upper half of his costume off with his gloves. He kicked his boots and the lower half of his costume before settling his hands back on Dick's hips. "Better?" He asked, brushing their erections together.

Dick gasped out, burying his hands back in X's hair, "_God, _yes!" He slid his tongue against X's neck, pausing to bite and suck at the pulse point. He grinded their hips back together. He moved his head to X's ear and whispered hoarsely, "But you know what would be a million times better?" He bit down on the earlobe.

X let out a satisfied groan, "You move pretty fast, Boy Wonder. Not as innocent as you appear, hm?" He grabbed the lube from where he had dropped it and popped the cap. He poured it over his fingers and trailed his hand down Dick's back. "So…" he started conversationally, his fingers circling and teasing Dick's entrance, enjoying the desperate and needy sounds, "How many others _have _you done this with?"

The other boy panted against his neck and whimpered a bit, shifting his hips, "Does it–" he cursed as X's finger slid inside of him, "does it really matter? I'm with you right now aren't I?"

"That pretty alien girl, maybe?" His finger started pumping in-and-out, it didn't take too long before he stroked a second one in, stretching and preparing the other boy. "Or the gray moody one…" A third. "Can't be Cyborg. Maybe you're into some really kinky shit with Beast Boy."

"Slade thought he could use it to break me, okay?" Dick barked out, quickly growing irritated. He groaned in exasperation when X's finger's stopped moving, "What is it now?"

"Are you serious? Slade actually forced himself on you?" X's voice actually held a note of concern mixed in with his disbelief, "But you had to have been, what, 16 or something? That's just–"

"Relax. He wasn't my first." Dick smirked viciously as he looked face-to-face with X. "I told him that he was six years too late, I'd already given that piece of myself to Batman."

X looked at him in shock, his own domino mask moving up with his eyebrows. "I'm not gonna lie kid, that's pretty dark. Hell, that's more than dark, it's fucked up." X wasn't even sure if that was a strong enough way to put it. In the back of his mind he really hoped Robin was joking about all of this, but something on his face was far too serious for that. At the moment though, it was more concerning to him that this whole conversation _wasn't _turning him off. All the more proof of how disturbed he managed to become after…well that wasn't really important nor was it really something he wanted to think about when Dick laid back and spread his legs a little more.

Dick arched an eyebrow and gave him a coy look. "Are we going to do this or am I just going to have to skip right to turning you in?"

X sneered a little at that and withdrew his fingers. "You really think I'm gonna stick around long enough for you to do that? Sorry Dickie, I'm not one for cuddling or pillow talk." He slicked his cock with the remaining lube and positioned himself.

A smirk crossed the hero's face as he moved his legs around X's shoulders, showing off his flexibility, "You might think differently after this, I have a _way_ with people." He let out a breathless moan as X slid into him. His back arched and his hips rolled a bit to take him in all the way. "Besides, I'll still catch you, anyway."

"We'll just see about that, now won't we?" X pulled out almost all of the way before thrusting back in and repeating. His movements became harsher and his breathing became slightly labored with each push.

Dick whimpered out as X managed to hit his prostate, "X…" One of his hands moved down his own chest, edging towards his leaking erection. He was a little surprised when X grabbed both of his wrists and pressed them above his head.

"S'not gonna be that easy, Kid." X growled as he twisted his hips a little on the next thrust. He hissed a bit as Dick clamped around him, "_God_, Dick." He started assaulting his neck with bites and kisses.

"X!" Dick moaned out again, his chest heaving and his hands twitching with the urge to move, to touch, to do _something_.

"Jason." Red X bit out without really thinking, thrusting deeper and releasing one of Dick's hands so he could move a leg from his shoulder to his hip. "My name is Jason." His fingers traced the length of Dick's erection.

"Jason…" Dick moaned, crying it out again as X – _Jason_ – started to pump his erection. The name was lost in a mix of groans and whimpers. His senses were just _filled _with him. He could only feel Jason, only hear Jason's similar moans, only experience _Jason_. It was a feeling he had missed, to be appreciated and wanted this way. It felt nicer than it should have. He felt something coiling and building up between his legs. His free arm clung around Jason's neck as he buried his face before letting out a final cry and spilling into the still pumping hand.

Jason's thrusts had grown more erratic by this point, and when Dick came he managed to go over the very edge. Suppressing a rather loud groan and moving to hold the other boy tightly.

They both held each other like that for a few minutes. Panting and trying to get a hold of their senses as they crashed back down to Earth. Jason's hands were making soothing strokes down Dick's back as Dick's face nuzzled his neck. Sure enough though, the afterglow faded off and they pulled away from each other, Jason carefully pulling out of Dick and the both of them dressed in silence. Just as he had said, there was no cuddling or actual displays of affection.

"You should probably get going. We took longer than I expected, they're going to come looking for me soon." Robin said absently, not really looking at Red X as he adjusted his utility belt.

"What happened to turning me in?"

"Why should I ruin the moment? Get going before I change my mind."

Red X just scoffed and rolled his eyes before putting his white mask back on. He walked to the edge and gave a mock-salute before jumping off, "It was a blast, Kid."

"Yeah…" Robin said quietly, walking to the other side of the roof and pulling out his jump-line, "a blast." He shot it and flew off to meet up with his team.

And in the back of his mind, he told himself to ask Batman what had happened to _his _Jason.

* * *

In which Doku cannot write smut and puts very disturbing things right in the middle. Fun.

And yes :D I made Red X Jason Todd. Only I kind of "punked" out his image a bit, why not – if the show can change Dick's costume and make him a little Tim Drake-ish, I can totally put in a punk Jason Todd.

By the way, this is for the "emotion: hate" prompt on my Kiss Bingo card for LiveJournal.

And many thanks to Poetic Nothingness for betaing this piece of shit for me! Love ya, babe!


End file.
